Miracles, Fate, and Spirits
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: What can the DigiDestined do against an enemy who's too powerful for two Golden Armored Digimon? The answer: another Golden DigiEgg! Features my fanmade DigiDestined Justin Tzumati & his Digimon.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
I do, however, own all rights to the characters Justin and Todd Tzumati, as well as their Digimon.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
MIRACLES, FATE, AND SPIRITS  
  
  
"The darkness is strong here," said Zhuqiaomon as he flew through the sky overlooking the dark landscape, "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I would," said a voice. Zhuqiaomon turned around to see who had spoken. Floating in the darkness was a black Digimon with a skull face and a large scythe as his right arm.  
  
"Reapermon!" exclaimed Zhuqiaomon, "So you're the one responsible for causing all this pain!"  
  
(A/N: Yes, this is the same Reapermon from Digimon Rumble Arena)  
  
"Yes," said the evil Digimon, "And now you shall have a first-hand experience of what these pitiful Digimon went through. GRIM SLASHER!" Reapermon slashed Zhuqiaomon a few times with his scythe before running him through with the deadly blade.  
  
"PHOENIX FIRE!" shouted Zhuqiaomon. Reapermon landed on the ground and leapt away quick enough to dodge the attack.  
  
"Heh, you'll have to do better than that," taunted the evil Digimon.  
  
"You shall pay!" said Zhuqiaomon as he charged straight at Reapermon.  
  
'No, you shall,' thought Reapermon as he waited for the phoenix Digimon to come within range.  
  
"BONE DUSTER!" shouted Reapermon. Using the flame-blaster on his left arm, he brought up a column of fire from the ground and hit Zhuqiaomon with it. Even though Zhuqiaomon's element was fire, Reapermon knew that he didn't stand a chance against unholy flames.  
  
"Curse you, Reapermon!" said Zhuqiaomon, "BLAZING HELIX!" The attack slammed right into Reapermon, causing him to get pushed back several meters and creating two small trenches with his feet.  
  
"Not bad," said Reapermon, "You seem stronger since the last time we battled. But this time, you shall lose. Prepare to face my deadliest attack."  
  
"NO!" shouted Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"BURNING TORNADO!" Reapermon spun around and created a massive cyclone of fire. Zhuqiaomon was sucked in and tossed around like a rag doll before being thrown out and sucked back in again to go through the same torture twice.  
  
"Go on," said Zhuqiaomon as he laid on the ground, "Finish me."  
  
"Why finish you now when I can let you live with the pain and humiliation of defeat?" said Reapermon. And with that, he turned and went away, leaving Zhuqiaomon to die on the battlefield.  
  
"I…must…tell…the…others," said Zhuqiaomon as he slowly got up. Spreading his wings, he quickly flew up to find the other three Sovereigns.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Okay Justin, you can have your break now," said Yolei.  
  
"Thanks," said Justin. He finished restocking the last of the Gatorade before collapsing the box and taking it into the backroom. He returned a moment later and grabbed himself an Orange Crush slurpee and a manga comic before heading into the back room.  
  
"Hi, Yolei," said T.K. as he entered the convenience store.  
  
"Hi T.K. Need anything?" asked Yolei.  
  
"No, I'm just here to grab a few things," replied the bucket hat-wearing Digi-Destined. He went all over the store, picking up this and that before approaching the counter.  
  
"Okay, so that's one Mountain Dew slurpee, a tube of Pringles, some beef jerky, and a booster pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Hold on, when did you start buying these cards?" said Yolei.  
  
"Ever since Justin taught me how to play," said T.K.  
  
"You'd be surprised how popular anime is in North America these days!" Justin called from the back room.  
  
"I'm getting better, though," said T.K.  
  
"But he still can't beat my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons," said Justin.  
  
"Sadly," said T.K., "You said you'd go easy on me on my first try."  
  
"That WAS easy," said Justin as he took another sip from his slurpee.  
  
"Launching two Blue-Eyes against me using that Lord of D. combo was NOT going easy!" argued T.K.  
  
Yolei was about to intervene when her D-Terminal beeped. He quickly pulled it out from her pocket and opened it up. "It's from Izzy," she said, "He wants us to attend an emergency meeting at Tai and Kari's place."  
  
"I got the same thing from my brother," said T.K.  
  
"Same here," said Justin, "Let's get going."  
  
"Right," said T.K. and Yolei. While Yolei and Justin were putting things away, T.K. ran back to his apartment to put down his cards and Pringles and quickly followed his two friends while trying to finish his slurpee and jerky at the same time. Patamon and Hawkmon flew down from their respective partners' apartments and brought them down to ground level. Patamon dropped voltmon down next to Justin before taking his perch on T.K.'s head.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Sorry, we're late!" said T.K. as he, Justin, Yolei, and their Digimon entered the Kamiya family residence.  
  
"I was at work," said Justin.  
  
"I was making sure he did his job," said Yolei.  
  
"What's your excuse, T.K.?" asked Tai.  
  
"No comment," said T.K.  
  
"So, what's the scoop, Izzy?" asked Matt.  
  
"We've been summoned by Gennai and the four Sovereigns," said Izzy, "This looks like it'll be our biggest mission yet and we're going to need all the help we can get. I've sent messages to every single Digi-Destined around the world we know, but only Mimi and Willis were able to reply."  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," said Tai, "We'll rendezvous with Willis and Mimi. Then we'll meet up with Gennai. Once we're clear on what our job is, we'll discuss our next move."  
  
  
(A/N: Tai is my favorite 01/02 character, so I made him smarter than the official TV version.)  
  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Davis.  
  
"Are we all clear?" asked Tai.  
  
"Crystal," replied Justin.  
  
"Then let's get moving," said Tai. And with that, the Digi-Destined got up from their spots in the living room and tried to cram themselves into the computer room.  
  
"I'm stuck," said Ken.  
  
"GAH! Who just kneed me in the butt?" asked T.K.  
  
"That would've been me. Sorry, T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Who's the closest one to the computer with a D3?" asked Tai.  
  
"I am!" said Cody. He pushed his way to the computer and took out his D3. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Just as Tai had planned it, the Digi-Destined met up with their American friends before heading over to the four grand palaces belonging to the four Sovereigns. To the north was a green citadel surrounded by lush green trees. To the south was a red spiked tower surrounded by pits of fire. To the west was a big whitish-grey castle made entirely of steel. To the east was a blue palace that had storm clouds thundering overhead.  
  
"This is nice," said Davis, "OUCH!" Justin had just whacked him upside the head. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"To keep you focused," replied Justin.  
  
"I AM focused," said Davis.  
  
"Your mind was wandering," said Justin.  
  
"Was not!" argued Davis.  
  
"I'm not going to argue," said Justin, "It's pointless if all we do in an argument is play tennis with our words. I'll just leave you until your guilty conscious takes over."  
  
"Well, that's one way to prevent an argument," said Willis.  
  
"He's used this before," said T.K.  
  
Just then, a beam of light shot down from the sky and a handsome man dressed in a simple hooded robed descended down it and landed on the ground.  
  
"It's Gennai!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
"It's me, alright," said Gennai, "We're glad you can come. The four Sovereigns will be here shortly." True to his words, they began to come from their respective palaces one at a time.  
  
The first to arrive was Azulongmon. He as quickly followed by Zhuqiaomon. Baihumon arrived next. The last to arrive was Ebonwumon.  
  
"Sorry to keep ye waiting, lads and lassies," said Ebonwumon, "Me left head slept in late."  
  
"Let's get down to business," said Baihumon.  
  
"Yes," said Zhuqiaomon, "Digi-Destined, listen to our words well. A great evil has returned. This Digimon is known as Reapermon and he is, by far, one of the most powerful enemies we've ever faced."  
  
"Long ago, we battled Reapermon and his forces," explained Azulongmon, "It was a ferocious battle. But in the end, we combined our powers and sealed him up. We hoped that he would never return. But he has and is now destroying the Digital World."  
  
"Maudit!" said Justin.  
  
"Wha?" asked Davis.  
  
"Justin has a tendency to speak French every so often," said Todd, "He just said 'damn'."  
  
"I see," said Davis.  
  
"Do you?" asked T.K.  
  
"Well, no," admitted Davis.  
  
"Anyway," said Gennai, "this is where you come in. Last time, Reapermon battled the Sovereigns directly. This time, we're sending you. Reapermon won't expect much from all of you."  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing," said Tai, "We'll help."  
  
"Tai, you've had the most experience, so you shall lead them," said Gennai.  
  
"You can count on it," said Tai as he gave a thumbs-up to Gennai.  
  
"I'm ready," said Agumon.  
  
"Let's go do this!" said Veemon.  
  
"That's the spirit, Veemon!" said Davis.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's do it!" said Tai as he pumped his fist into the air.  
  
"YEAH!" shouted the other Digi-Destined as their fists also shot into the air.  
  
**********************************  
  
Reapermon sat on an old stone throne in a dark crypt. His palace from long ago had been destroyed and the crypt was all that remained. He was holding out his right arm to the side as a Vilemon was sharpening his scythe.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Reapermon," said a SkullSatamon as he entered.  
  
"What news have you brought for me?" asked the deadly Mega.  
  
"The four Sovereigns have summoned a group of human children to defeat you," said SkullSatamon.  
  
"Human children?" said Reapermon, "Bah! What can human children do?"  
  
"They are Digi-Destined, Master," said an IceDevimon upon entering.  
  
"These children each have a partner Digimon," continued SkullSatamon, "They can also help them Digivolve."  
  
"How many of them are there?" asked Reapermon.  
  
"Fifteen," answered SkullSatamon.  
  
"We'll send out forces to destroy them all," said Reapermon.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" said IceDevimon and SkullSatamon in unison. The two of them turned and walked off.  
  
'They may be children, but they should not be underestimated. This shall prove how just powerful they are so that I will be ready,' though Reapermon.  
  
**********************************  
  
The Digi-Destined were currently resting. They had been searching for the past two hours and found nothing.  
  
"Want some water, Sora?" asked Tai.  
  
"Sure, thanks Tai," said Sora as she took the bottle that he offered her. She kissed his cheek before taking a sip of the precious liquid.  
  
"Tai and Sora just keep getting closer to each other every single day," said Kari.  
  
"Kinda like you and me," said T.K., "The only difference is they've been going out since they were in sixth grade. We only started out a few months ago."  
  
"I'm normally not the one to break up a tender moment," said a voice, "Okay, so I am." An icy wind stirred up and created a mini-cyclone of ice. It soon dissipated and IceDevimon appeared before them.  
  
"So, you must be the Digi-Destined," said the icy devil.  
  
"Izzy, what's the info on this guy?" asked Matt.  
  
"I'm on it," said Izzy as he inserted his Digivice into his laptop and began typing, "Got it. That's IceDevimon, a Champion level devil Digimon. His attacks are Zero Freeze and Frozen Claw."  
  
"Ah, so we have a smart one," said IceDevimon, "Perhaps you shall be the first one to go." He spread out his wings and flew up into the air.  
  
"Izzy, look out!" shouted T.K.  
  
"FROZEN CLAW!" shouted IceDevimon. Izzy quickly rolled to the side just in time to dodge the deadly claws.  
  
"MY COMPUTER!" shouted Izzy. His laptop was lying on the other side of the clearing. The redhead began to panic. What would he do if his beloved computer was destroyed?  
  
"Agumon, head-on attack! Matt, have Gabumon attack from the right. Davis, have Flamedramon attack from behind! Izzy, I need you to get Tentomon to attack from the left!" ordered Tai.  
  
"Gotcha, Tai," said Matt.  
  
"Affirmative!" said Izzy.  
  
"I'm on it!" said Davis, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
  
"ZERO FREEZE!" shouted IceDevimon. He opened his mouth an unleashed a mighty ice blast.  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!" shouted Gabumon.  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!" shouted Tentomon.  
  
The two attacks hit their intended target from both sides. IceDevimon quickly burst from the smoke and cried out.  
  
"Agumon, your turn!" said Tai.  
  
"Hey ugly!" Agumon shouted to IceDevimon, "Have some PEPPER BREATH!" He spat out his little fireball and hit the icy Digimon in the chest.  
  
"Davis, have Flamedramon attack with a full frontal assault!" ordered Tai.  
  
"I'm on it, Tai!" said Davis, "Hey IceDevimon! Look behind you!"  
  
"Huh?" said IceDevimon. He turned around just in time to see Flamedramon jump high into the air and aim his gauntlets down at him.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" shouted Flamedramon. IceDevimon screamed as the deadly fireballs collided into him.  
  
"Scored him right-on!" yelled Davis as he pumped his fist into the air and jumped about a foot and a half off the ground.  
  
"IceDevimon is an ice-type Digimon," said Tai, "Hence, it's obvious that he's weak against fire."  
  
"Interesting, a combination of three different fire attacks," said Izzy, "And I never even thought of it. By the way, where did Tentomon fit in?"  
  
"I'm wondering that myself," said the insectoid Digimon.  
  
"Tentomon was needed to throw IceDevimon off so he wouldn't think we were going to use pure fire," said Tai.  
  
Just then, IceDevimon grunted as he slowly got up. "Damn! He's still alive?!" asked Matt.  
  
"Not for long," said Justin. Reaching down to his side, he drew his blaster and took aim at the frigid Digimon.  
  
"Please, spare me," said IceDevimon.  
  
"Spare a Digimon who serves under the powers of darkness? I don't think so," said T.K., "Fire away, Justin."  
  
"I'd be happy to oblige," said the young Canadian. He twirled his blaster in his hand once before taking careful aim and pulling the trigger. A red laser bolt shot out from the barrel and hit IceDevimon in the forehead, deleting him.  
  
Yolei went over to where Izzy's laptop lay and picked it up. She brushed off all the leaves and grass and blew the rest off before handing it back to Izzy. "Here you go, Izzy," she said.  
  
"Uhh, thanks," said Izzy as he took his most prized possession back and stuffed it back into its carrying case.  
  
'Tai's gotten a lot smarter over the years,' thought Matt, 'Before, he used to always jump into the heart of the battle. Now, he comes up with amazing strategies in such little time.'  
  
'I remember I used to look up to Tai a lot,' said T.K., 'Now it's like I look up to him even more now. He thinks about as quickly as Justin does.'  
  
"Looks like IceDevimon's been taken care of," said Tai, "But don't let your guard down. Reapermon'll most likely send out more minions after us."  
  
"We'd best keep moving while staying together as a group," said Justin. The Digi-Destined nodded in agreement before all of them continued their journey. Little did they know that the battle was merely just a test of their abilities. A test from which someone was hoping to get the answers he needed, and he got them.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hmm, the boy with the brown hair appears to be the leader," said Reapermon as he watched a replay of the battle with IceDevimon, "I need more tests. Perhaps with a stronger monster. Or better yet, more than one."  
  
**********************************  
  
Not much had happened in the group since Justin vaporized IceDevimon. The Digi-Destined had kept silent most of the time.  
  
"So, what did you guys have for breakfast this morning?" asked Davis, trying to make conversation.  
  
"The usual," replied T.K., "Oatmeal."  
  
"Tai cooked breakfast this morning," said Kari.  
  
"Maybe we should discuss our next battle plan," suggested Justin.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Willis, "IceDevimon wasn't the last of Reapermon's guys. I bet he has more waiting in the wings."  
  
"I agree," said Ken, "IceDevimon was just a flunky he sent just to set us up. Reapermon is using his minions to test us so he'll be fully prepared when he faces us head-on."  
  
"Well, we'll be ready for him," said Tai, "We intend to save a few tricks especially for him. Right, Matt?"  
  
"You got it, Tai," said Matt, giving his friend a high-five.  
  
Just then, a black dog-like Digimon burst out from the bushes and leapt onto Tai. It had one ugly head and two more heads on its shoulders. It stared Tai straight in the eyes and growled.  
  
"Izzy, analyze that thing before it tears Tai to bits!" said Davis.  
  
"Got it," said Izzy, "Cerberumon, a dark Digimon. Defender of the Dark Realm. His attacks are Hell Fire and Inferno Gate."  
  
"Well, there's no way I'm going to let that overgrown ugly pup kill Tai!" said Davis, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…RAIDRAMON! The Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"It's a dog-eat-dog world," said Davis, "Raidramon, attack!"  
  
"BLUE THUNDER!" shouted Raidramon. His attack was able to hit Cerberumon & knock him off, since he was preoccupied.  
  
"At least he's off," said Mimi.  
  
Cerberumon slowly got up and shook off the effects of Raidramon's Blue Thunder. "Nice shot," said the Ultimate, "But let's see you try this. HELL FIRE!" Raidramon was hit by Cerberumon's attack and was sent flying into a tree trunk.  
  
"Hold on, Davis!" said Cody, "We're going to help!"  
  
"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Justin.  
  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…SHURIMON! The Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…DIGMON! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON! The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Voltmon Armor Digivolve to…BLADRAMON! The Warrior of Speed!"  
  
Cerberumon looked over to the side to see the rest of the Armored Digimon heading towards him. He grinned, thinking it would be an easy challenge. "HELL FIRE!" he shouted as he blasted Bladramon.  
  
Bladramon's speed, combined with his agility, allowed him to easily dodge Cerberumon's flames. "My turn," said the silver-clad Digimon, "THUNDER BLADE!" His attack scored right on Cerberumon's center head.  
  
"DOUBLE STARS!" shouted Shurimon.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" shouted Digmon.  
  
Cerberumon dodged Shurimon's shuriken, but landed right in the path of Digmon's drills. "Damn!" he said right before Shurimon's stars hit him from behind on their way back to Shurimon, "Double damn!"  
  
"STAR SHOWER!" shouted Pegasusmon.  
  
"ROSETTA STONES!" shouted Nefertimon.  
  
Their attacks hit Cerberumon right-on.  
  
"Damn you all!" shouted Cerberumon, "I'll have to end this battle quickly! INFERNO GATE!" Black holes started to open up all over the place and the six Armored Digimon fell in. "Now to finish them." Cerberumon charged towards one of the holes.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Justin. He stood in front of Cerberumon in hopes off blocking him off, but the three-headed canine just knocked him down, causing him to fall into the Dark Realm.  
  
"Justin!" shouted Todd as the holes closed up.  
  
**********************************  
  
Justin and the Armored Digimon floated around in the void, completely unaware of what was going on around them. "At last, I have you where I want," came Cerberumon's voice.  
  
"Everyone stay on guard," said Justin as he drew his blaster. A flash of green sliced past Raidramon, causing some damage.  
  
"Where is he?" wondered Shurimon right before he got nailed in the back.  
  
"Come out and fight us head-on, you coward!" shouted Bladramon.  
  
"As you wish," said Cerberumon, "HELL FIRE!" Three stream of green flames hit Bladramon and knocked him back a few meters. Not only that, it also caused him to De-Digivolve back into Voltmon.  
  
"Voltmon!" shouted Justin as he ran over to his partner and gently lifted him up, "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," said Voltmon. Just then, a battered Veemon landed next to them, followed by Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Patamon.  
  
"Geez, what're we gonna do now?" Justin asked himself.  
  
"Surrender," said Cerberumon.  
  
"Never," said Justin, "As long as we're all alive, we'll never give up!"  
  
"I hate it when he does that," said Voltmon.  
  
"So be it," said Cerberumon.  
  
"Voltmon, prepare to take the next step," said Justin as he held his silver-grippped D3 at Voltmon.  
  
  
"Voltmon Digivolve to…SHOCKMON!"  
  
Right where Voltmon was floating stood a tall Digimon with navy-blue skin. His nose, knees, and shoulders had horns that were shaped like lightning bolts. Across his chest were two lightning bolts crisscrossing each other forming some kind of electric X. in addition, he also had a pair of wings made entirely out of electricity on his back.  
  
"So, what do you think Justin?" asked Shockmon.  
  
"Great," said Justin, giving his partner a thumbs-up.  
  
"So he's a Champion now. Big deal," said Cerberumon, "HELL FIRE!" Shockmon leapt right out of the path of the attack, taking Justin with him.  
  
"LIGHTNING WING!" shouted Shockmon. He spread out his wings and both of them began to rain bolts of lightning down on Cerberumon.  
  
"Ouch! Ow! That smarts!" cried Cerberumon. Just then, a blue energy bolt hit him and he was paralyzed.  
  
"Thank goodness for stun," said Justin as he patted his blaster, "Finish him and get us outta here, Shockmon."  
  
"With pleasure," said Shockmon as he built up a ball of electricity in his hands like a Kamehameha (DBZ), "THUNDER SHOCK!" He thrust his arms forward and launched the electric beam at Cerberumon, striking him in the mouth.  
  
"Me, an Ultimate, defeated by a champion!" said Cerberumon in disbelief, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His body was quickly deleted and the Dark Realm dissipated around them, leaving them back in the forest with the others.  
  
"Hey, Justin! You're back!" called Davis, "Hey, who's that?"  
  
"This is Shockmon, Voltmon's Champion form," said Justin.  
  
"He reminds me of an electric ExVeemon," said Davis.  
  
"You said the same thing about Voltmon looking like an electric Veemon," said Ken, nudging his friend in the ribs.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet," said Tai, "We still have to deal with Reapermon, and I'll bet he'll pit at least one more minion against us before he takes us on in person."  
  
**********************************  
  
"And you are so correct," said Reapermon as he watched all the action, "But maybe you'll be too scared to deal with this next one." Reapermon walked over to where a massive Digimon stood in the shadows.  
  
"This monster is going to be a blast from the past," said the evil Mega, "With a heavy emphasis on the blast."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Terriermon, can you get off? My shoulder's getting tired," said Willis.  
  
"Aww," said the floppy-eared Digimon as he landed on the ground.  
  
"You too, Lopmon," said Willis.  
  
"Aww," said Lopmon as he landed next to his twin brother.  
  
"That's what I said," said Terriermon.  
  
The Digi-Destined had been walking for hours already. They had already left the forest and were now walking through a barren wasteland. The only thing that was keeping Mimi from complaining was really the new insoles she had installed into her shoes.  
  
"After I moved to America, I found out that I had flat feet," she explained, "That's why my feet kept getting so tired."  
  
"And we just assumed you never got enough exercise," said Izzy.  
  
Just then, Tai stopped in his tracks. "What's the matter, Tai?" asked Kari.  
  
"Something's not right here," said Tai.  
  
"I feel something really weird here," said Agumon.  
  
"It somehow seems familiar," said Tai.  
  
Suddenly, a massive skeleton burst from the ground and roared. It looked around until its empty eye sockets fell upon Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Justin, who obviously wasn't around even when Ken was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Oh dear God, not him," said Tai, who was now obviously scared, "SkullGreymon."  
  
"Tai, you gotta help make me Digivolve!" said Agumon.  
  
"Just look at Tai," Matt said to the others, "It looks almost as though he's been traumatized."  
  
"You would be too if your Digimon was corrupted before," said Joe.  
  
"Come on, Tai! You gotta help me Digivolve!" shouted Agumon.  
  
'I can't do it,' thought Tai, 'After seeing him become SkullGreymon once, I don't think I can handle it again.' He dropped onto his hands and knees, still traumatized.  
  
"Tai, snap out of it!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Get up!" shouted Davis.  
  
"It's no use," said Ken, "He's lost in his own nightmare."  
  
"Tai, please get up!" shouted Sora, "I know you can beat him! I know you can overcome your fears!"  
  
"Sora?" Tai said softly. He blinked and then gasped.  
  
"TAI!" shouted Agumon.  
  
"I can do it," said Tai as he got up, "I possess the Crest of Courage, it's time to live up to it! Agumon, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!"  
  
"Greymon Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!"  
  
"Go get him, MetalGreymon!" shouted Tai.  
  
"Can MetalGreymon win?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, I've analyzed their stats," said Izzy, "and this is what I conclude. SkullGreymon is stronger in terms of power, but he's a Virus type, whereas MetalGreymon is a Vaccine type. Vaccines have a type advantage over Viruses, so it's anyone's battle."  
  
"DARK SHOT!" shouted SkullGreymon. He bent down a bit and launched the shark-like missile from his back at MetalGreymon.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!" shouted MetalGreymon. His two missiles intercepted SkullGreymon's, destroying all three projectiles. He then lowered himself a bit and charged at full speed towards SkullGreymon, who, in return, did the same.  
  
"Kick butt, MetalGreymon!" cheered Davis.  
  
"Go for it, Tai!" T.K. joined in.  
  
Tai clenched his right fist and thrust it upward. At the exact same time, MetalGreymon, punched SkullGreymon right in the rib cage. Then Tai thrust both hands forward and MetalGreymon pushed his opponent back.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kari.  
  
"They've become synchronized," said Justin.  
  
Suddenly, SkullGreymon slashed MetalGreymon's right bicep. Right then, Tai grabbed his right arm as though he were in pain, but he still managed to stay focused.  
  
"MetalGreymon, let him have it!" said Tai as he thrust his left arm forward.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!" shouted MetalGreymon. He fired his claw and it made contact with SkullGreymon's head. "GIGA BLASTER!" His chest plate opened up and two missiles flew out and hit the giant skeleton Digimon dead-on.  
  
"Finish him!" said Tai, "Show him we're not afraid to face our past!" With one massive energy blast, SkullGreymon was destroyed.  
  
"We did it, Tai!" said MetalGreymon right before he De-Digivolved back into Agumon.  
  
"We make quite a team!" said Tai as he and Agumon knocked fists.  
  
"Too bad it won't last," said a voice. The Digi-Destined looked around to see who had spoken, but saw no one other than each other.  
  
"I didn't like the sound of that," said Todd.  
  
Reapermon suddenly descended down from the sky while spinning. He touched down and landed on his feet, brandishing his golden scythe at the Digi-Destined. "I am Reapermon," he said.  
  
"So we assumed," said T.K.  
  
"So, you finally decided to fight us head-on, huh?" said Davis.  
  
"Davis, watch what you say around this guy. He means business," said Ken.  
  
"Well so do I," said Davis.  
  
"Dear God, you're even denser than I thought," said Justin.  
  
"Enough!" said Reapermon, "Prepare to do battle!"  
  
"All of you ready?" asked Tai. The others and the Digimon nodded. "Then let's do it!"  
  
"It's time to Digivolve!" said Matt.  
  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!"  
  
  
"DRAGON CLAW!" shouted WarGreymon. He slashed the air with his claws and sent a wave of energy at Reapermon.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" shouted MetalGarurumon.  
  
Reapermon chortled and leapt out of the way of the two attacks. He landed right in front of the two Megas. "My turn," he said, "BONE DUSTER!" A column of fire rose up from under WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, hitting them both and sending them flying.  
  
"Cheap shot!" shouted Davis.  
  
"If you feel so strongly about this, Davis, why not help?" asked Ken.  
  
"Let's," said Davis.  
  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!"  
  
"ExVeemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!"  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
"POSITRON LASER!" shouted Imperialdramon. His attack missed Reapermon.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," taunted the evil Digimon.  
  
"We intend to," said Ken.  
  
  
"Imperialdramon Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!"  
  
"SPLENDOR BLADE!" shouted Imperialdramon. Unlike his last attack, this one hit its intended target.  
  
"Impressive," said Reapermon as he got up and dusted himself off, "But not good enough. GRIM SLASHER!" He slashed Imperialdramon several times before running him through with his scythe.  
  
"Sparkymon, looks like it's our turn!" said Todd.  
  
"Lemme at him!" said Sparkymon.  
  
  
"Sparkymon Warp Digivolve to…GOLDLIGHTNINGMON!"  
  
"GOLDEN THUNDER!" shouted GoldLightningmon. He draw back his sparking gauntlet before launching a powerful electric shock at Reapermon.  
  
"Too slow," said Reapermon as he stepped away.  
  
"You mean, not slow enough," said GoldLightningmon as he suddenly appeared behind Reapermon and kicked him in the spine.  
  
"GoldLightningmon is one of the fastest Digimon in existence," said Todd, "He undoubtedly outspeeds you, Reapermon."  
  
"So what? I can take care of that easily," said Reapermon. He held up his scythe, which was now glowing for some reason. He slashed the air and opened up a rift between the Digital World and another dimension.  
  
"Hold on! It's sucking us in!" shouted Tai. The vortex quickly sucked in the Digi-Destined and Reapermon quickly jumped in after them.  
  
"This looks like that dimension Kokomon brought us to," said Willis.  
  
"And things will only get worse for you," said Reapermon as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Not with our plan," said Tai as he glanced over at Matt, "Are you ready, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah! Always!" said Matt.  
  
  
"WarGreymon!"  
"MetalGarurumon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to…OMEGAMON!"  
  
"Another fusion, huh?" said Reapermon, "Not bad."  
  
The rest of the Digimon Digivolved into their highest possible forms and joined Omegamon.  
  
"WING BLADE!" shouted Garudamon.  
  
"HORN BUSTER!" shouted MegaKabutarimon.  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!" shouted Lillymon.  
  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" shouted Zudomon.  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!" shouted Seraphimon.  
  
"FIRE TORNADO!" shouted Magnadramon.  
  
"POSITRON LASER!" shouted Imperialdramon.  
  
"BLAST RINGS!" shouted Aquilamon.  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" shouted ankylomon.  
  
"GOLDEN THUNDER!" shouted GoldLightningmon.  
  
"THUNDER BLADE!" shouted Bladramon.  
  
"GARGO PELLETS!" shouted Gargomon.  
  
"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" shouted Cherubimon.  
  
The attacks all hit Reapermon dead-on.  
  
"He's still alive!" exclaimed Davis as Reapermon emerged from the smoke.  
  
"Omegamon, attack!" ordered Matt.  
  
Omegamon swung his right arm and a massive cannon burst from the MetalGarurumon head. "GARURU CANNON!" he shouted. He took aim and fired. The blast hit Reapermon like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Give it to him, Omegamon!" shouted Tai. Omegamon swung his left arm and a massive sword blade glowing with runes burst from the mouth of the WarGreymon head.  
  
"GREY SWORD!" shouted the holy warrior Digimon.  
  
"GRIM SLASHER!" countered Reapermon.  
  
The two blade met midway with a loud clang.  
  
"Surrender, Reapermon!" said Omegamon.  
  
"Me? Bah! You are the ones who should give up!" said Reapermon, "BURNING TORNADO!"  
  
"Take cover!" shouted Justin.  
  
Reapermon began to spin wildly, conjuring up a massive spinning column of fire. All the Digimon were sucked into it and tossed around like rag dolls before getting thrown out and going through the process again. Most of them de-Digivolved right after that, but Omegamon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon were able to stay at their present forms.  
  
"Seraphimon, we must unleash the Golden DigiEggs," said Magnadramon.  
  
"Agreed," said Seraphimon.  
  
Together, the two of them began the ritual to summon the Golden DigiEggs while Omegamon kept Reapermon busy.  
  
'So, those fools plan to release the Golden DigiEggs of Miracles and Fate,' thought Reapermon, 'Even though I'm powerful, there's still a chance they might be able to defeat me with them.'  
  
"GARURU CANNON!" shouted Omegamon.  
  
"GRIM SLASHER!" shouted Reapermon.  
  
The two Digimon resumed their relentless battle.  
  
"Omegamon," said Matt.  
  
"We'll attack him together," said Tai.  
  
"Right," said Omegamon. The mouths of his arms opened up and each one began to glow their respective colors.  
  
'What's he up to?' wondered Reapermon.  
  
"Watch out, Reapermon! You're about to go up against Omegamon's strongest attack!" said Tai.  
  
"You're about to be washed up," said Matt, "We call it…"  
  
"DOUBLE HEADER!" shouted Omegamon. He slammed his MetalGarurumon arm into the ground and sent a wave of ice along the ground at Reapermon. He did the same with the WarGreymon head and sent a wave of fire at Reapermon. Both waves hit the massive abomination dead-on.  
  
"You got him!" said Davis.  
  
"Think again!" said Reapermon as he emerged from the smoke, "Now you shall see me at m highest power! Prepare to enter the realm that gives me all the power I need!" Again, he cut open a vortex in the air with his scythe.  
  
"It can't be," said Izzy.  
  
"The Internet!" said T.K.  
  
"But it's different," said Kari, "The websites are usually white. This one is black and still shifting."  
  
The Digi-Destined were sucked into the Internet and Reapermon leapt in after them. The swirling mass was pure chaos. Chains of two-dimensional Kuramon spun around them everywhere.  
  
"I'm starting to really hate this guy," said Matt, "Not that I ever liked him before, anyway."  
  
"Seraphimon! Magnadramon! How's that ritual coming along?" asked T.K.  
  
"We're almost finished!" said Seraphimon.  
  
"Not for long!" said Reapermon, "BURNING TORNADO!"  
  
Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and Omegamon were all sucked in and the two non-fusion Megas were reverted back into their Rookie (in Magnadramon's case, Champion) forms.  
  
"Are you okay, Gatomon?" asked Kari as she gently picked up her partner.  
  
"We're fine," said Gatomon, weakly.  
  
"We did it," said Patamon.  
  
T.K. and Kari looked up to see two balls of golden light floating in the air. The two of them flew over to Davis and Willis, where they materialized into the Golden DigiEggs of Miracles and Fate.  
  
"Just like the time we had to fight Kokomon," said Willis.  
  
"Well this time, we're fighting a real enemy," said Davis, "Ready? GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Willis.  
  
  
"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to…MAGNAMON!"  
  
"Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to…RAPIDMON!"  
  
  
"Go get him," said Tai as he and Matt took Agumon and Gabumon to the side.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!" shouted Rapidmon. Taking quick aim, he fired two missiles at Reapermon and hit him dead-on.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that!" said Reapermon.  
  
"MAGNA BLAST!" shouted Magnamon. He fired multiple beams of energy from his armor at Reapermon, hitting him repeatedly.  
  
"He's still alive!" said Rapidmon.  
  
"Then we won't give up until he's destroyed!" said Magnamon, "MAGNA BLAST!"  
  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!" shouted Rapidmon.  
  
Reapermon was pummeled by the attacks and was even knocked down. He quickly leapt back up onto his feet.  
  
"Take this!" he said, "GRIM SLASHER!"  
  
The two Golden Armored Digimon leapt up and dodged Reapermon's blade. Unfortunately, they also fell into his trap.  
  
"BONE DUSTER!" shouted Reapermon. The flames hit both Digimon and sent them reeling onto the ground.  
  
"Get up, Magnamon!" shouted Davis.  
  
"You too, Rapidmon!" shouted Willis.  
  
"BURNING TORNADO!" shouted Reapermon. His attack tossed Magnamon and Rapidmon around like rag dolls and tossed them to the side like garbage.  
  
"They were our last hope," said Izzy.  
  
"We're done for," said Joe.  
  
"Don't give up now, guys," said Tai, "We can still win this!"  
  
"We have to win," said Justin, "No matter what happens, we will never surrender. Reapermon, we're going to take you down or die trying!" He whipped out his blaster and fired bolt after bolt of laser fire at Reapermon.  
  
"Your cause is lost," said Reapermon.  
  
"My blaster didn't even faze him!" said Justin, gritting his teeth.  
  
"We're screwed," said Matt.  
  
"We have no other choice," said Tai, "Tactical retreat!"  
  
"There's no where to run," said Reapermon, "You're trapped in this realm."  
  
"Well, I don't intend to run," said Justin.  
  
"Foolish boy," said Reapermon. He ran up to Justin and smacked him in the side with the flat of his scythe, sending the young Canadian flying back a few feet.  
  
"Justin, get out of there now!" shouted Todd.  
  
"Not as long as I'm alive," said Justin.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," said Todd.  
  
Justin got back onto his feet and tossed aside his jacket, but leaving on the black sleeveless leather shirt.  
  
"If Justin's in it, so am I," said Voltmon.  
  
"Fools! You don't stand a chance against me!" said Reapermon, "What hope do the two of you have of defeating me?"  
  
As if to answer Reapermon's question, a ball of golden light suddenly appeared in the air. It flashed and materialized into a golden object. It looked like a prism of sorts, but it sloped outward. The top was smooth and emblazoned onto it was a glowing white symbol that resembled an eye.  
  
"It's a Golden DigiEgg!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"The DigiEgg of Spirits!" said Ken.  
  
The DigiEgg of Spirits flashed its light once again before landing in the hands of Justin.  
  
"Whoa," was the boy's only reply.  
  
"Digi-cool," said Voltmon.  
  
"A third Golden DigiEgg? How is this possible?!" shouted Reapermon.  
  
"Nothing is impossible," said Justin, "It's all a matter of probability."  
  
"Hurry up and open it so we can go home!" shouted Davis.  
  
"You better be ready, Reapermon. Because you're about to go down," said Justin as he glared at Reapermon with the light of the Golden DigiEgg shining onto his face.  
  
"Go for it, bro!" said Todd.  
  
"GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Justin.  
  
"Voltmon Golden Armor Digivolve to…MEGAMON!"  
  
In Voltmon's place was a navy-blue skinned Digimon fully clad in golden armor. His body armor shone brightly as light bounced off the lustrous surface. The shoulders extended outward, but not so much as Magnamon's. The torso looked sleek and flexible, yet still protective. His boots were smooth and went up to his knees. His right gauntlet was simple, but his left one almost looked like some sort of cannon. His helmet was highly detailed with various angles and a four-pointed Gundam crest on the front and a facemask covering his nose and mouth.  
  
"Cool," said T.K.  
  
"Bright," said Matt, shielding his eyes from the radiance of the armor.  
  
Justin only looked up at his partner's new form. His was undoubtedly awestruck by the brilliant spectacle since he was speechless.  
  
"Megamon," said Izzy as he read from his laptop, "He's a Golden Armor Digimon who has the capabilities to copy his opponent's powers. His attack is called the Mega Buster."  
  
"Justin," said Megamon.  
  
"Huh?" said Justin as he snapped out of his trance, "Oh, right. Megamon, take him down."  
  
"GRIM SLASHER!" shouted Reapermon. Megamon leapt out of the way of his attack and landed behind him.  
  
"MEGA BUSTER!" shouted Megamon. He pointed his left arm at Reapermon and fired a plasma blast at the evil Mega level Digimon, hitting him squarely in the back.  
  
"Damn you!" said Reapermon. He whirled around to strike at Megamon, but he was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and eventually found Megamon kneeling down next to Rapidmon.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Willis, a little worried for his partner.  
  
"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," said Justin.  
  
"I just need to borrow something, Rapidmon," said Megamon as he placed a hand on Rapidmon's arm, "WEAPON COPY!" Megamon's arm gave off a golden aura which subsided quickly soon after.  
  
"Come back here and fight!" shouted Reapermon.  
  
"If you wish," said Megamon, "RAPID FIRE!" He took aim and fired one of Rapidmon's missiles at Reapermon.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Willis.  
  
"It appears that when Megamon touched Rapidmon's arm, he copied the weapon that was in that part of his body," Izzy hypothesized.  
  
"Works for me," said Tai.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Mimi.  
  
"It means Megamon can Xerox any attack he wants," said Matt.  
  
"Exactly," said Izzy, "And judging from the look on Justin's face, I can conclude that he's got a plan that involves that copying power."  
  
"Alright, Megamon. You're doing great, but don't let it go to your head," said Justin, "I know just the Digimon from whom you should copy their attacks."  
  
"If who you're thinking is who I'm thinking, then we're on the same page," said Megamon. He flew over to Omegamon and pressed his hand on his right arm. "WEAPON COPY!"  
  
"BONE DUSTER!" shouted Reapermon.  
  
"GARURU CANNON!" shouted Megamon. He took aim and fired a massive ball of energy.  
  
"GRIM…" began Reapermon, but he never got to finish as the attack hit him in the chest and sent him flying back several meters.  
  
"I don't think Megamon can handle Reapermon on his own," said Joe.  
  
"It would be a lot easier if we could heal our Digimon," said Willis.  
  
"It can be done," said Tai, "It's easy."  
  
"How?" wondered Davis.  
  
"Just hold your Digivices out at your Digimon," replied Tai.  
  
"DUH!" Davis and Willis said at once. They held out their Digivices at Magnamon and Rapidmon. The two devices began to glow & a beam of light suddenly shot out of each screen at the two boys' respective partners.  
  
"I feel re-energized!" said Magnamon as he leapt back onto his feet.  
  
"My power is back!" said Rapidmon.  
  
"Glad to have you two back on your feet," said Megamon as he leapt back from Reapermon and landed in between the two other Golden Armored Digimon.  
  
"Voltmon? Is that you?" asked Magnamon.  
  
"It's me," said Megamon, "But now I go by Megamon."  
  
"Let's take this guy down," said Magnamon.  
  
"Together," added Rapidmon.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," said Megamon, "MEGA BUSTER!"  
  
"MAGNA BLAST!" shouted Magnamon.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!" shouted Rapidmon.  
  
All three attacks struck Reapermon hard. The evil Digimon dropped down onto his knee. Signs of damage and fatigue were already showing. 'I can't lose to these pitiful little Digimon!' he thought. Just then, he felt something touch him. Looking down, he saw Megamon with his hand clamped onto his left arm.  
  
"WEAPON COPY!" shouted Megamon. He quickly made the copy and drew back from the massive monster.  
  
'He's got my Bone Duster!' Reapermon realized.  
  
"Have a taste of your own medicine!" said Megamon, "BONE DUSTER!" The column of flames engulfed Reapermon and sent him flying through the air and landing on his back.  
  
"Nice move," said Magnamon.  
  
"It's not over yet," said Megamon. He flew over to the fallen Reapermon and placed his hand on his chest. "WEAPON COPY!"  
  
"What good does copying his chest do?" wondered Willis.  
  
"I think I know," said Izzy, "Normally, Megamon can copy an attack that applies to a certain part of a Digimon's body. But in some cases, there are attacks that aren't affiliated with certain limbs. In this case, by placing his hand on Reapermon's chest, Megamon hasn't copied Grim Slasher or Bone Duster. He's copied Reapermon's ultimate attack!"  
  
"BURNING TORNADO!" shouted Megamon. He spun around wildly as his buster arm spewed flames until they surrounded his entire body.  
  
"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Reapermon as he was sucked into his own attack. After going through the cycle twice, he was thrown onto the ground, dizzy and undoubtedly seriously injured.  
  
"Let's finish this!" said Magnamon.  
  
Omegamon stood up and walked towards Reapermon. He unsheathed the blade of his sword and held it over the monstrosity.  
  
"Spare me," Reapermon said weakly.  
  
"Should we, Matt?" asked Tai.  
  
"Lemme think," said Matt, "Umm, no."  
  
"My thought exactly," said Tai.  
  
"GREY SWORD!" Omegamon plunged his sword deep into Reapermon that it came out his back.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Reapermon as his body was deleted.  
  
"And that's that," said Megamon.  
  
"We finally won," said Todd.  
  
"Now let's get out of here," said T.K.  
  
The scenery suddenly shattered and the kids and Digimon found themselves back in the Digital World. More specifically, in the realm of the Sovereigns.  
  
"Well done, Digi-Destined," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Aye, we had confidence in you, lads and lassies," said Ebonwumon.  
  
"You have saved the Digital World and destroyed Reapermon. We are eternally grateful," said Baihumon.  
  
"And you unlocked the Golden DigiEgg of Spirits," added Zhuqiaomon, "Most impressive."  
  
Omegamon, Magnamon, Rapidmon, and Megamon all de-Digivolved and returned to their Rookie forms.  
  
"We were happy to help," said Justin as he pulled his jacket back on.  
  
"It's time for you all to go back home," said Gennai.  
  
"Right," said the Digi-Destined.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So, what did you think of that battle, Justin?" asked T.K.  
  
"Tiring," said Justin. He looked over to the side to see his Digimon partner fast asleep.  
  
"I can guess," said T.K., "But how do you feel? Voltmon reached two new forms today."  
  
"I'm pretty happy, actually," said Justin, "But it's friends like you guys that really drove me."  
  
"I'm sure of it," said T.K. He left the living room for a moment to use the bathroom. Justin stepped out onto the balcony and let the wind whip through his hair as he looked out at the city.  
  
"This could very well just give us the edge we need," Justin said to himself.  
  
  
THE END  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
And that concludes my story. So, what do you all think of it? Please read and review. 


End file.
